Kaos
Kaos (pronounced: chaos) is a short, crazy, and evil human who wants to rule all of Skylands. He's about 4ft tall, and is very ugly. He's the most evil human in Skylands, and shows no mercy. He was once a prince, but turned to evil when people made fun of his ugly looks. He has a sister named Ariana. It is mentioned in Caturle's backstory that Kaos hates cats. History Kaos was born on April 1st, 1965 into a royal family in the far away planet known as Avalar. His brothers had long flowing locks, good looks, and had a devastating charm. Kaos' father dismissed him as an embarrassing runt. After this, Kaos ran off into the wilderness, along with his butler, Glumshanks. Kaos tried to build friends of his own out of wood, he then created the wooden people known as Wilikin. The Wilikin, despite not being able to smell, detected Kaos' distinctive odor, and left to go be servants of the royal family. After Kaos created the Wilikin, he realized that he had the powers of magic. Kaos then started to learn more about the powers of magic, he then found out about Portal Masters, and he thought he was one, all Kaos needed was a portal. With Glumshanks by his side, Kaos started to scour the universe for a portal. Kaos and Glumshanks then found their way to Skylands, where they found out about the Core of Light. Hungry for power, Kaos tried to destroy the Core, but he was defeated by Eon and the Skylanders. Kaos then wanted to get revenge, so he decided to look for options of taking over the planet. Then he came upon a great idea, The Darkness. The Darkness was very powerful, but could not come over Skylands because of the Core of Light. The Darkness was different than actual darkness, it was a powerful force that expands very quickly. So Kaos formed an army of drow, and using the power of the Darkness, attacked the Core of Light. He failed in his invasion, and was sent to the Outlands. During his time in the Outlands, Kaos created an evil army of trolls, drow, and Anti-Skylanders. Kaos was able to create the Anti-Skylanders using the power of The Darkness, and different spells. In 2000 Kaos' army was strong enough to invade the Core of Light, but Kaos held his armies back. He wanted to strike at the right time, when Eon was old and weak. In 2011 Kaos finally moved his troops forward towards the Core of Light. Kaos sent his armies to attack Eon's palace, while his Hydra went after the Core of Light. The Core was destroyed, and Eon was killed. The Darkness then spread across Skylands, quickly. Kaos then went after the Eternal Sources, when a new Portal Master was trying to rebuild the Core of Light. Soon after the destruction of the Core of Light, Kaos was defeated by the new Portal Master. He was taken to the Ruins, and was kept there until Hugo launched him to Earth. When Kaos landed on Earth he found himself in a South African backyard, and was soon tormented by a dog. Appearances Skylanders Super Force He is the main bad guy in Skylanders Super Force in the 3DS version. He wanted the power of the ancients, but the Super Force stopped him. Then he tried agian, and the Super Force must stop him again. Personality Kaos is pure evil, he sometimes even admits it. He's very smart however, sometimes. However, he does get angry easily. He gets mad over little things, and hates everyone who makes fun of him. Kaos only cares about himself, and doesn't spend much time with anyone but his butler. Gallery Kaos real.jpg|Kaos' true appearance. Trivia *If you look closely at a picture of Kaos' true form you'll see he has fangs. See Also *Skylands *Core of Light Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Portal Masters